Linphea
Linphea '''(also called '''Lynphea) is Flora and Miele's (Rose in 4kids) home planet. Linphea is covered with a very thick vegetation. Princess Kyrstal is the princess of Linphea, though in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, Flora states that she is the princess. It is likely that Flora simply lied about this in order to get past the guards, or it was an error by the script writers. It is also possible that Linphea has two inner dimensions like Andros, which may mean that both Flora and Krystal are princesses. However, Flora called Krystal her princess, which might mean that Krystal is the heir to the throne of Linphea while Flora is only a member of the extended royal family. Overview Society From what can be seen in the series, the people of Linphea are very connected with nature and they live high up in the trees. They seem to also not afraid of heights, as they live up so high, and as displayed by Flora, who skips across a thin, shaky, woven bridge of vines and flowers with ease. There is also a Council of Ancients on Linphea, and Linphea is ruled by royalty, Princess Krystal being the princess of Linphea. Locations City of Trees The City of Trees is Flora's hometown. Like it name suggests, it is built high in the trees. Since technology is forbidden in the City of Trees, giant leaves are used as transport. Since the winds coming from the mountains are opposed to the direction the leaves must take to reach the city, the leaves must move very quickly, which can even cause a fairy to have dizziness Flower Village There is a village made entirely of flowers on Linphea. Since it is made of sticky flowers, the ladybugs that are used as transport on Linphea do not go near them. Sage of Linphea The Sage of Linphea is believed to be the leader of the realm while also the wisest person. She knows much of Linphea's history and was a major help to the Winx while the were searching for the Black Willow. The sage appears to be part tree as below her dress there are what seems to be roots connecting her to the water fall. Lulia Lulia was mentioned by the Sage of Linphea and by Flora as a place which used to be a lush prosperous land found in the north of Linphea. It used to be the home of the two willow trees which were the source of life of Lulia until the Great Realm Fire which turned Lulia into a wasteland and burned one of the willow trees completely. The other was badly damaged and came to be known as the Black Willow and it left Lulia out of sadness because its sister once stood there. Water Stairway When the Black Willow left Lulia it settled inside a cave found in a mountain and started weeping in memory of its sister. Its tears formed a pond, and they started flowing out of the cave and up the cliffside, forming the Water Stairway, a waterfall which flows upside down since its water flows upwards instead of flowing downwards like other waterfalls. Its water has the ability of reversing time and some of it was used to heal Faragonda after Valtor trapped her in a tree in Season 3. Flower of the Depths Is Linphea's main ocean and is known for its plant life to be quite wild ( or carnivorous). According to Desiryee, to deeper one goes into the ocean, the more wild the plants will be. The Flower of the Depths is located in the deepest part of the ocean. The Ocean of Flowers appears in season 5 where the Winx go to find the clue that will lead them to the Gem of Courage . Flower was attacked by Tritannus who used his powers to make plant evil, but eventually spell was reversed by Flora. Fauna Linphea is notable of having giant lady bugs, which people uses on transporting. Oceans of Linphea contains some fishes as well as Bollabies. Ocean Gate between Andros and Linphea is guarded by selkie named Desiyree. Flora Linphea is home to many flowers and plants that can be met in other planets as well. People of Linphea can use some of the plants on travelling or doing spells and potions. Most notable plants are crying willow which can turn back time if someone touches the water it produces. Its magic makes waterfall near it to run upwards. At oceans of Linphea there is Flower of the depths, which holds answers towards the Gem of Courage. According to Desiyree plants in deeper oceans get wilder and wilder depending on the deepness.